


Phone Numbers

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: (y/n) had been dating Dean for almost two days when she overhears him bragging to Sam about all the phone numbers he scored over the last two days. Maybe she was right all along, Dean Winchester would grow tired of every girl eventually.





	Phone Numbers

Title: Phone Numbers  
Pairing: Dean x fem!Reader  
Word Count: ~1.3k  
Warning: light angst, fluff ending  
Summary: (y/n) had been dating Dean for almost two days when she overhears him bragging to Sam about all the phone numbers he scored over the last two days. Maybe she was right all along, Dean Winchester would grow tired of every girl eventually.  
(A/n: This is for @luci-in-trenchcoats and her awesome challenge (Michelle’s 2K Follower Challenge). Thanks for the challenge! * grins * I got to try to write Dean for the first time – Sorry if I sucked at it. My prompt was “It’s like chicks specifically dig unavailable guys.“. )  
_____________

“It’s like chicks specifically dig unavailable guys.“ Dean informed his brother mostly exaggerated. The two Winchester brothers had been standing at some random bar, waiting for your round of drinks. You had send the two of them to buy the alcohol while you tried to find some place to sit in the already pretty crowded bar.  
“How would you know?” Sam laughed at his older brother while subtly sending the waitress an approving look “You’ve been unavailable for not even forty-eight hours yet, dude.”  
“So?” Dean raised his eyes brows in a challenge “I already scored three phone numbers.”  
You’ve been walking around the bar for a while but you couldn’t find any three free seats. It would be the uncomfortable bar chairs for you guys tonight. Not ideal after a hunt but better than not celebrating being still alive. With a shrug you made your way back to the bar where the boys were still standing, waiting for (your favourite drink), two beers already seated in front of them. As you got closer you could finally hear their voices over the loud chatter of the crowded bar. Of course it would be Dean’s voice you made out first. A smile appeared automatically on your lips as you got closer to your new boyfriend. You considered just walking up to them, but instead changed your mind, deciding to do some sneaking up on Dean. Sam wouldn’t tell on you, so you could just approached Dean from behind. With a wicked smile you circle them, walking around several tables filled with happy slightly drunk people. When you got closer you could finally make out their voices again.  
“There was that chick we questioned for the hunt last night.” He one gestured, using his finger to count “The pretty waitress this morning at the diner.” Two. “And the police chick we had to pretend to that we have no clue who dug up the cemetery in the middle of the day.” Three. “Plus I’m sure that ghost chick had the hots for me too – She threw you guys around a lot worse.” He had stopped counting after three, still the proud tone in his voice made your nerves clinch. What did you miss?  
“No way that ghost was into you, Dean.” Sam shook his head laughing.  
“You’re just jealous” Dean claimed “Because I’ve got a stunning girlfriend and still score all the hot chick’s numbers.”  
His words made you freeze in your tracks. So that’s what this was about? Your boyfriend collecting phone numbers from all the women you run into on hunts. The smile you had initially worn vanished from your face. Suddenly you weren’t really in the mood for drinking and having fun anymore. Who knew, without you around your boyfriend could probably score another number or two.  
Suddenly all the insecurities you ever had about dating womanizer Dean Winchester came back. Sure you figured it wasn’t for ever – as hunters you both knew nothing was really lasting – but you had expected at least a couple of weeks, not less than two days before he ran off looking for someone else. You felt foolish, like you should have known better. But for once you decided to take a chance, you had really liked Dean and although you knew it would back-fire sooner or later you thought the two of you would be okay for a while. Believing him when he said dating was a huge thing for him and that you were special, you shouldn’t have agree to go out. Idiot.  
You took a deep breath, forcing down the upcoming tears, before making your way over towards the brothers. No matter how much it hurt you, you were too proud to just back down. You wouldn’t run and cry back in your shitty motel, you would face Dean and… and improvise.   
“Hey there baby” Dean smiled as you made your presence known, no sweet sneaking up on him and fake scaring him with your hands over his eyes. You just cleared your throat as you stood some feet away from him. “Found a table? Your drink took a little longer.”  
“My drink or the bartender scribbling down her number?” You asked coldly, ignoring his attempt to take your hand and pull you closer. Before he could touch you, you pulled away, not letting his surprised look get to you. He could look lost and confused all he wanted, you would not be one of the knocks in his bedpost or whatever he saw in you. God, you at least hoped you were some knock, so he didn’t simply grow tired of you after two days.  
“(Y/n)?” Dean asked carefully, his hand twitching to touch you, but remembering you pulling away. There was hurt in his face, however he tried to not let it show. His green eyes however spoke volumes of how rejected he felt.  
“You should brag less loudly about your conquests when your last girlfriend’s still around” You finally snapped, done with his obviously fake concern “We’re done.”  
And with that you turned to walk of. The tears were coming back to your eyes, but you wouldn’t cry over Dean bloody Winchesters. Taking a slow breath and internally counting to ten you made your way towards the door. A walk back to the motel would clear your head. Plus you could do with the head start to get your things out of the motel room, who knew which of the numbers Dean would be calling tonight.  
However before you even got close to the door there was a hand firmly wrapping around your wrist. You spun around in anger to tell who ever it was to fuck off, before you were met with confused green eyes. Great the last person you wanted to see and talk to, came after you.  
“(y/n), listen” He pleaded “Whatever you heard, you’re wrong.”  
“Don’t lie to me, Dean Winchester” You hissed, yanking your hand free of his “I figured you’d grow tired of me some stage. I wasn’t prepared yet. But whatever.”  
“You thought I’d dump you?” Dean’s eyes grew, honest confusion written all over his handsome face.  
“Honestly? Yes.”  
That seemed to take him back. After a moment to regain his thoughts, he quickly closed the distance between you, putting both of his hands on your shoulders. His stunning green eyes met yours directly, full of warmth and softness.  
“(y/n), I’m the luckiest guy on earth to have you agreeing to be with me” He whispered, before clearing his throat a little. A small blush appeared on his cheeks, you couldn’t help but be fascinated by the contrast of the light red against his green eyes. “I wouldn’t throw that away. Never. Not after two days, two weeks, two years. If I have a say in this I’m keeping you for eternity.”  
“But…”  
“No ‘but’. You’re the best thing that happened to me.” His arms sled from your shoulders to your back, carefully pulling you against his chest. Slowly you let yourself relax against him, giving him a chance to keep explaining and enjoying the warmth you knew you would miss if you walked out now. “Yes all these women gave me their numbers. But, (y/n), I didn’t even have to think about keeping them. You want to know why?”  
You nodded against his chest, only a small movement to keep him talking.  
“Because I have the girl I always wanted to come home to. And although home are mostly terrible motel rooms, her smile make any place brighter.” The soft hug turned more into a clinging onto you, desperate as if he never wanted you to leave his side ever again. At this point the feeling was mutual, you didn’t intend to let go of him either. “Because she’s the one I love.”


End file.
